camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kath de Villiers
Personality Kath is a feisty and fierce fighter. She is someone you'd really want on your team in a battle. Kath can pass as a bully and can be mean at times. Don't let her mean ways fool you though, Kath is a great friend and is loyal to what she believes until the end. Kath is someone who stays two steps away from her opponent. Since she has been on the run since she was seven she has the ability to tell when something is a little bit off. Kath has ways of being able to make people tell her what she wants to know. History Jacob de Villiers met Kath's mother at a fighting club in New Mexico. Jacob was watching the fight between his two best friends and Kath's mother acted like she was also watching the fight. The two fell in love and had a 'one time thing'. The following day Kath's mother disappeared but Jacob didn't care much. He went on watching the fights and putting them online. After nine months Kath's mother dropped of Kath, left a note stating that Kath was Jacob's daughter and that she must be raised by Jacob and a bunch of throwing knifes for Kath. Kath's mother rang the door bell and disappeared. Jacob opened the door and saw Kath and red the note. After reading the note he took Kath in and chose to raise her the best he could. Kath was raised around violence and became violent herself. Jacob never allowed Kath to enter the fights afraid for her and danger she could get in. When she was seven she snuck out of her house and fought a kid called Jason Kane. Kath had an easy time beating Jason but then her father appeared who was very angry at Kath. Kath, freaking out, ran out of her problems but her father followed and instead of grounding his daughter gave Kath the set of throwing knifes to protect herself with. Kath smiled and her father told her that she had to leave, before anyone can attack her. Kath hugged her father and disappeared. After three years of running Kath ran into her first monster, a very angry Griffin which might not have eaten for a while. The Griffin attacked Kath who easily killed the it and walked unharmed. The next month Kath ran into a Sphinx and kept asking Kath questions which she kept answering correctly. After the questions were done the Sphinx attacked Kath but a boy came from behind the Sphinx and killed it. The boy helped Kath up who had fallen in the attack. When Kath thanked him he told her his name was Ian Stryder and Kath returned the favour telling him her name. Ian asked what Kath was doing on her own and she told him everything and Ian had no trouble believing her since he was a demigod himself. Ian told Kath he'd accompany her and after a long argument Ian won. When Kath and Ian were sixteen a satyr found them and Ian didn't like him at the start but Kath quickly became friends with him. The satyr told them his name was Jared and he was looking for Kath and Ian. Ian asked why he was, becoming concerned for Kath who has become a sister to him. Jared told them and said they had to hurry to get somewhere before any monsters could attack. The trio ran towards a place Jared said was called Camp Pyramid. When they were at the entrance a Phoenix attacked the group killing Jared instantly and badly wounding Ian and Kath. The two tried to kill the Phoenix and when Ian saw a way they went for it. Ian distracted the Phoenix while Kath came up from behind it and killed him. While the Phoenix was dying it also killed Ian. Kath was in pure shock and in grief buried her friends before entering camp. Powers Offensive #Childern of Pakhet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. #Childern of Pakhet have the ability to grow lion teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. #Childern of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Defensive #Childern of Pakhet have the amazing ability to focus and observe their opponent, up to a point where they can predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Pakhet. Passive #Childern of Pakhet can take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and etc. #Childern of Pakhet unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. #Childern of Pakhet can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them. Supplementary #Childern of Pakhet possess great strength, agility, speed, and endurance #Children of Pakhet have acute hearing, and sight. #Childern of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Traits #They dislike snakes, and are aggressive toward them. #Childern of Pakhet are known to be able to sneak, and stalk on opponent without being caught. #Childern of Pakhet are known to be able to see in the dark, as well as they see during the day. Theme Song Relationships Category:Children of Pakhet Category:Female Category:Daughter of the Sirens Category:Demigod Category:Brown Eyes Category:Dark Brown Hair